1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents supplying system that can restrict copying of downloaded contents.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, as proposed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-163560, a system is known in which a user purchases and downloads music data from a downloading site by using a personal computer connected to the internet and, in addition, sends the downloaded music data to an electronic musical instrument connected to the personal computer or supplies the downloaded music data to an electronic musical instrument via a recording medium.
In such a conventional method of purchasing contents, care of copyrights regarding the music data is considered to be under user's responsibility, with no physical restriction on copying the music data. Therefore, a user that does not have any knowledge on the copyrights and hence does not read cautions or a user with evil intentions can copy the music data without any restriction.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a contents supplying system in which the number of times for copying can be restricted, contents by contents, in accordance with a will of the contents supplier without imposing a burden on the user.